Tears Will Fall Tonight
by Chuckles123
Summary: It is pretty much Kitty and pietro remembering thier memories!But not on purpose! It is better than it sounds! Kietro and other couples!
1. Default Chapter

Hello!!this is my first fan fic! So don't be cruel! The X-men and the brotherhood are all in collage or out of it.

blah blah bleh are thoughts

Tears will Fall Tonight

It was mid May at 10:40 P.M. and two people cuddled up on a park bench thinking exactly the same thing. "How?" How was it that two people from two completely different worlds collided and would be in love? It almost seemed impossible of what they were doing.

"Hey Pietro ,guess what!" Kitty asked him. (An:Kitty got over the Valley girl thing since she is 24)

"What?"he smiled at her

"We're getting married tomorrow!" Kitty shouted at the stars and the moon

"What?!Really!" Pietro said sarcastically

"Yep." Kitty smiled at him

"Well since we are getting married tomorrow and there should be kissing maybe we should practice?" Pierto winked at her

"Maybe we shou.." as Pietro's lip pressed against Kitty's for a passionate

Kitty broke the kiss and looked in Pietro's eyes. Oh god i could get lost him his eyes Whoa disavow(an:you'll see)

"I know you love staring at me but we need to get back now." Pietro said

there goes his ego "Fine, party pooper."Kitty said sadly. Pietrio smirked at her.

So they walked home in the moon light. Both Kitty and Pietro had their own apartments but tonight they each went back to their first homes. Pietro walked Kitty to the institute and Pietro went back to The Brotherhood. Just one night to see everyone and remember everything and everyone. Was this going to be a night of rememberings or what!

The title will fit better in the next chapter! Please R&R! I can take it! Sorry for how wee bit of a story it is!


	2. The attack of the Thongs!

Hi! This a the chapter of Kitty having her bacholertte party and what mayhem will happen! Clarissa is my My OC and has evil black and red wings think of Remy's eyes but not Remy's eye. She has the power to create crystals out of thin air. Enjoy!

i do not own x-men but if i did i wouldn't be writing this story I'd be living it up in my mansion! But Don't be sad i do own the gremlins and the thongs!

Chapter 2: Thongs!

It was a tradition. The girls and guys (Brotherhood ,X-men,New Recruits and, The Acolytes) would spilt-up the night before every wedding. Talk about whatever for whatever reason. Just so the getting married couples aren't nervous and to get rid of them! (an: yes kinda like a bacholertte/bachelor party but no strippers!damn!)

It was around 11:38 P.M and you could hear laughter through out the institute's halls. That laughter could come from one thing, a room full drunk or half drunk women! And of course that what you find. Kitty, Rogue, Wanda,Tabby, Jubilee, Jean, Storm, Amara, Rahne, Clarissa, spread out of the living room knee-walking drunk!

"Oh my god like, remember when we played truth or dare that one time and we dared each boy to portray each of us!" Kitty said bubbly (an: she talks valley girl when pissed/drunk or really super happy)

"Oh sugah don't remind meh"

"Oh Rogue don't pretend that ya didn't like seeing Remy in your fish nets, and short skirt!"

"Don't forget the black leather thong Tabby!" Kitty blurted out

The room went silent. Everyone was staring at Rogue wide-eyed.

"Tthong?Jubilee said still shocked

"He did look rather pleasant thought." Rogue said and then started to daze off about Remy. But sadly her day-dream about hot-ass Remy when she heard her name from Kitty.

"Rogue, Rogue like, Rogue YO ROGUE!" Kitty yelled the last part.

"Yah well what about the leopard skin bra and matching thong Jean put on Scott!" Rogue smirked, she turned everyone's attention on Jean

Aw poor Jean,hahahaha thought Rogue.

"Matching!?" Amara asked

"He looked good in nothing else!" Jean tried to defied her else. It wasn't working.

"So little Scott put on a fashion show for Jean?" Rogue asked. She was still smirking.

Now every bodies mouths we open all staring at Jean. Jean turned a lovely shade a crimson. She looked like she was about to cry but then a little smirk played across her face.

"But we must not forget about Jubilees crotch-less panties she gave Bobby!"

"Hey how did you know that?!" Jubilee yelled

"Well I am a Telepath!"

Jubilee screamed right before she lunged at Jean. Jean screamed and tried to run but Jubilee hit her. They both landed on the floor. Jubilee pulled her Jeans and Jean was pinching Jubilee.

"Ow ow oo0o0w stop it,b!" Jubilee yelled. "No, you stop it!" yelled Jean.

Everyone was staring blankly until Wanda rose up and hexed both of them and yelled "Both of you freaking stop it!" She released both of them and sat back down.

"Uh sorry." Jubilee apologized.

"Yeah me too." Jean said.

Jubilee then turned to Wanda and smiled.

"What?" Wanda said curiously as she took another sip of her beer.

"Wanda didn't John look absolute radiant in that red silk dress with the slit?"

"Uh yeah why?" Wanda was confused because she didn't know what Jubilee was going to throw at her.

"Yeah but wasn't something was missing, HE DIDNT HAVE ANYTIHNG UNDER IT! I WONDER f FOR WHAT PURPOSE!" Jubilee yelled the last part.

Wanda couldn't believe what Jubilee said. "How did ya know that!?" Wanda said a little bit pissed.

"Oh I have my ways." Jubilee smirked. Jubilee sat back down happy to have embarrassed Wanda.

"Well at least I didn't make Kurt wear a sequin thong, AMARA!" Wanda was happy to get her revenge on someone.

"WHAA...-"Oh yeah and that matching see threw bra" Wanda cut in-..TTT!" Amara yelled.

"Hey well that isn't as bad as what Tabby made Sam wear, now is it Tabby?" Amara raised an eyebrow at Tabby. "Well uh,,," Tabby drifted off. "Oh like, Tabby don't delay" Kitty scolded. Everyone knew it had to be something good, I mean it's Tabby for f sake!.

"Okay fine geez, I made Sam wear a bright yellow Speedo!" Tabby confessed!

"And?" Amara wanted Tabby to see Tabby turn a sight of red.

Everyone now all their undivided attention on Tabby. "It was two sizes too some with little Gremlins on it!" But Tabby wasn't ashamed she actually thought he looked pretty damn sexy in it. After Tabby remembered Sam in his Speedo she thought of what Rahne made Roberto wear.

"Oh, Rahne!" Tabby yelled even thought Rahne was sitting right next her. "What!?" Rahne shirked and jumped right up and tripped of the coffee table. "Ouch": What did ya freaking want Tabby?" Rahne said as he dusted her self off. "Well, uh what about your purple furry man thong?"" Didn't Roberto look absolutely dashing in it?" Tabby wanted Rahne to blush.

"Well yeah but it was his to begin with!" Rahne quickly put her hand on her mouth after saying that.

"Well isn't our little Roberto kinky after all" Clarissa said and then bursted into laughter. As the rest of the room did too but then when they actually pictured Roberto wearing it, a smiled played across they're lips, Hey they're thinking about my Roberto! Well i just have to fix that thought Rahne.

"Fred in a leather purple man thong." Rahne yelled out loud. Immediately ever stopped thinking about Roberto and thought about Fred in the man thong. Rogue threw up a little in her cup.(An:sorry Fred!)

"Thank-you" Rahne said as she sat back down. But she evilness wasn't over.

"To make your minds less disgusted, picture Piotr in a pink size 9 bikini!"" That Clarissa him wear!" Rahne had to get back at her for calling Roberto kinky even if he is! (An:falls off chair drooling over Piotr in a bikini)

"I have to admit he was drop-dead-sexy in that, oh what he is already drop-dead-sexy!"Smiled Clarissa right before she got bombarded with pillows. "Okay Okay i get it, sorry" Clarissa apologized then she cocooned in her mountain of pillow.

"But, ya know the worst out of all of ours is?" Clarissa said almost afraid. Kitty's eye widened and tried to sneak out of the room. "Well, for one thing it was wool" everyone had a disgusted look on their face. "and Kitty gave it to someone" as that was said a squeaky floor board was heard.

Stupid thing, thought Kitty! "Why like hello everyone I thought that I l would just like ya know go get us more drinks" Kitty said perky "Not so fast come back here and tell who wore the wool" said Jean getting more into the mood.

"Well... it was pink wool panties not a thong and Peitro had to wear them!" Kitty squeaked Pietros name. Everyone shuddered as they thought of wool underwear, and on Pietro's hot ass!

"Well at the like time i hated Pietro but i had to make him suffer after what he did to me!"

da da da dun what did Pietro do to her! Next Chapter! Stay tuned! The next Chapter is Pietro's bachelor party too!


End file.
